


Just A Girl

by SweetPollyOliver



Category: The Tick (TV 2017)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-28 19:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19400434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetPollyOliver/pseuds/SweetPollyOliver
Summary: A Dot fan video.





	Just A Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Big thank you to cosmic_llin for the beta!
> 
> Content warning: some quick "stuttery" cuts that may be triggering to people who experience migraines or seizures

[Just A Girl](https://vimeo.com/345134408) from [Art Holland](https://vimeo.com/user99914673) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

Password: Dot


End file.
